


Недоставленное письмо

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Недоставленное письмо

Однажды в дверь постучится курьер и принесет ему смерть.

Мальчишки, продающие газеты, подзывают беду, как голубей.   
\- Ужасное убийство, ужасное убийство! - слышится, как сквозь сон. А сны в те дни неспокойны. Они выходят наружу даже днем, неслышно ступая по татами, цепко вглядываясь в людей.   
Девушки, приходящие в центр икебаны, все чаще режут пальцы - весенняя рассеянность; если им повезет, они не заснут от царапины непробудным сном. В их городе никто не слышал о принцах.   
А ветви жадно рвут небо, скребутся в окна, скулят пронзительно на ветру. Облака крошатся и осыпаются. Кике держит над Раном зонтик, приобняв его за талию, чтобы на того не упало ни капли.   
Ран кормит голубей с рук.   
\- Раньше люди, покидая родной дом, прижигали колени горной травой. Ее у меня не было, а традицию соблюсти все же хотелось, поэтому, когда в опустевшем доме оставаться стало невыносимо, я потушил об колено сигарету, - вспоминает Кике.   
\- Я не покидал свой дом, это он покинул меня - сгорел, - говорит Ран, не отрывая взгляда от копошащихся под ногами птиц. Тот дым до сих пор стоит у него в горле, и он никогда не расстается с бутылочкой газировки.   
\- Ты такой ребенок, Ран, ты улитка без ракушки. - Кике улыбается. - Иногда мне страшно за тебя оттого, что я представляю, из чего ты можешь эту ракушку для себя соорудить.   
* * *

В упадке, царящем в районе вокруг борделя, не было ничего от поэтической грусти умирающих вещей.   
Пустые автомобильные остовы, из которых вся начинка была растащена на запчасти, испещренные граффити бетонные стены да заброшенная баскетбольная площадка - вот и все, что бросалось в глаза случайному прохожему.   
Даже затянутый радужной пленкой канал, которому в былые времена поэт мог бы посвятить хокку или танка, ныне заслуживал разве что упоминания в криминальной хронике. В нем было опасно плавать, особенно если ты ранен и у тебя на шее - пудовый камень.   
Ран поежился, подняв воротник спортивной куртки. Он был отнюдь не уверен, что дрожь вызвана холодом.

Наоми стерла с губ улыбку ваткой для снятия макияжа.   
В какой-то миг Ран понял, что она не верит в байку о юном писателе, ни секунды не верила. Так же, как не верила, что у нее есть хоть какая-то надежда. Он пишет разве что историю новейшую и самую быстротечную - историю мокрых подворотен, крысиных царств подвалов, жучков за кондиционером, курьеров, доставляющих белый порошок, части тела - как кубики конструктора, испещренные пятнами от кофе мятые чертежи.   
Наручники, как пасти голодных псов, смыкаются на его запястьях. Ран дышит в такт ударам плети, сердце сжимается в такт ударам плети, перед глазами вспыхивает в такт ударам плети. Как кубик сахара он разгрызает слово "больно" - хрустящее на сцепленных зубах, холодное.   
Ран кусает губы от невозможности дотянуться до звериного клочка шерсти у между ног Наоми.   
Когда Наоми наконец со вздохом опускается на его бедра, Ран думает о номерках на стынущих в морге обрывках плоти.   
Он утыкается лицом в бледную ложбинку между ее грудями. Полные неиспитого молока - всплыло вычитанное у кого-то сравнение.   
Неуместное, как слишком поздно доставленное письмо, он прикусывает слово "люблю".

Кике следит за происходящим в комнате через зеркальное стекло, сжимая напряженный член. Длинный пиджак как раз прикроет пятно на ширинке светлых брюк.

Наоми вытаскивают прямо из ванной и мокрую, дрожащую, не позволив даже обернуться полотенцем, доставляют в кабинет Кике. Осколки стылой паники рвут ее легкие.   
Он убьет шлюху собственноручно. Но - потом.   
\- Садись, - говорит он, распуская галстук.   
Наоми опускается на стол, раздвигая ноги. Она улыбается кокетливо и чуть смущенно.   
Кике опускается на колени между ее бедер и слизывает с влажных складок послевкусие спермы Рана и его пота.   
* * *

Ран думает, что мужчина взрослеет по-настоящему, только похоронив своего отца. Смерть же тех, за кого ты в ответе - сестры, любимой, домашнего животного - низводит всякого до уровня не беспомощного ребенка даже, но отьявленного подлеца.   
Ран никогда не забудет о тех, с кем судьба свела его в школе оригами, но думает о них все реже. Те времена давно прошли, а у Рановой профессии есть один несомненный плюс - она убивает на корню страшную болезнь, зовущуюся ностальгией. Такие, как он, живут легко и легко умирают.   
А пока курьер с тяжелым пакетом под мышкой еще не пришел, Ран слушает, как поет вода - во имя всех умерших и умиравших со времен рассвета мира.


End file.
